


Dance Partner

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Brad/Ray Making It Work [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: The Person-Colbert household are off to Nate and Walt’s wedding.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person, Mentioned Nate Fick/Walt Hasser
Series: Brad/Ray Making It Work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689583
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Dance Partner

“Do I have to wear this?” Ray whined as he looked at the suit laid out on their bed. 

Brad leaned out of the adjoined bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. Standing with a towel around his waist, Brad arched an eyebrow at Ray before continuing to brush his teeth. 

“I mean you look like a viking god in a suit. Well, even better in blues. But can’t I just wear nice jeans?” Ray complained as he joined Brad in the bathroom. 

Brad spit in the sink before turning to give Ray his attention. 

“Do you want to explain to LT why you decided not to follow the dress code that Walt provided?” Brad asked dryly. 

“Ugh no. Walt will give me the kicked puppy look and Nate will give me the disappointed dad look.” Ray grumbled. 

“Be a good boy and get dressed. We’ve got to help Ellie get ready.” Brad said with a pat to Ray’s cheek, causing the smaller man to squawk indignantly. 

Ray huffed but proceeded to get ready for the Bravo wedding. 

“I’m gonna go help Ellie while you continue to primp and do your makeup Big Gay Brad.” Ray yelled as he left the room. He could feel Brad’s Iceman stare through the walls.

Ray grabbed the garment bag that held their daughter’s dress from the back of their door as he made his way down the narrow hallway. 

“Ellie! Let's get ready for this shindig.” Ray yelled. He got an answering giggle from their daughter’s room. 

Ray entered the unfortunately pink room and saw his daughter looking very seriously at her dress up dresses. 

“What’s got you so serious, Ellie bug?” Ray asked. 

“This is important Dad.” The four year old stated seriously. 

“Well, how about a special dress then?” Ray suggested as he held up the garment bag. Ellie let out a squeal as she pounced at Ray. 

“Let’s get you all ready so we can surprise Daddy.” Ray suggested as he held the dress out of the little girl’s reach. 

Once she was in her dress, Ellie sat at her “make up” station and demanded that Ray make her beautiful. 

Luckily for Ray, all the “makeup” was plastic so nothing would actually get on her. He patiently helped her as she handed him each object. 

“Okay! Now for the hair!” Ray cried. Ellie had finally deemed her “makeup” perfect, despite nothing actually going on her face. 

“Headband or ponytail?” Ray asked. 

Ellie made a serious face as she thought about her options. 

“Ponytail. But not all of it!” Ellie decided. 

Ray chuckled as he set about styling her hair into a half up half down ponytail. 

“Now that you are the most beautiful four year old ever, we should go find Daddy.” 

Ellie squealed and took off from the room. Ray could hear the exact moment she ran into Brad if the responding groan was anything to go by. 

Ray smiled as he grabbed her shoes and followed at a more sedated pace. 

When he got to the front door he couldn’t help the sme that spread across his face. Brad was standing in his well tailored suit holding Ellie in his arms. Her dress matched both of their ties. 

“Now that I’ve found the household models, are we ready for the party?” Ray asked with a grin. Brad rolled his eyes but smiled at his husband. 

“Yeah let’s go before LT sends a recon team.” Brad replied with a lazy drawl. 

—-

The wedding had been relatively small and quaint. Most of the guests were members of Bravo with the occasional civilian mixed in. 

The after party, or reception as Ray keeps getting reminded, was the total opposite. It was nowhere near the level of a normal Bravo get together due to children being there, but it was definitely a party. 

“Hey Ellie, you should ask Daddy to dance.” Ray stage whispered, knowing full well Brad could hear him. Ellie nodded excitedly before turning to her taller father. 

“Please dance with me Daddy?” Ellie asked as she batted her puppy dog eyes at Brad. Ray knew he had taught her that look. 

Brad tried to keep his face impassive, but to anyone looking, you could see the smile in his eyes. 

“I don’t know Ellie, I am getting tired.” Brad drawled. 

“Come on Daddy. One dance!” Ellie bargained. 

“I guess we can do one dance.” Brad agreed with a smirk at Ray. He stood and reached out a hand with a bow, causing Ellie to giggle. 

Ray watched as Brad led her to the dance floor. She stood on his toes as he danced her around. Occasionally he’d lead her into a spin. Ray could see both of their smiles from across the room and felt his chest swell with love. 

Soon the song changed and instead of returning to the table, Ray watched Brad grab both of Ellie’s hands as they danced to the faster paced song. 

Brad was nearly bent in half twisting back and forth with Ellie. Both had huge grins on their face. 

Ray heard someone sit next to him and saw Poke’s wife Gina holding their youngest daughter. 

“Is the Iceman really dancing?” She asked with a smirk. 

“Don’t let him fool you. Brad will always dance if Ellie bats her big brown eyes at him.” Ray replied with a grin. 

Both watched as the two continued to dance. Soon the song changed to a slower song and Ray watched as Brad picked Ellie up. She cuddled against his chest as the tall man swayed to the song. 

“Well excuse, but I have a dance to go join.” Ray said, earning a grin from Gina. 

Ray made his way to Brad and Ellie. He smiled softly at the sight, noticing Brab had his eyes closed with his cheek resting against Ellie’s head. 

“Mind if I join?” Ray asked with a tentative smile. Brad’s eyes snapped open and he gave Ray a soft smile. 

Ellie reached out her arm so Ray could get closer. She looped one small arm around his neck and pulled him closer. Ray chuckled as he settled his hands on Brad’s hips. They both swayed together to the music with Ellie falling asleep in Brad’s arms. 

When the song ended, Ray stayed still for a moment taking in his sleeping daughter and very content husband. 

“Let’s go home.” Brad said in a near whisper before he placed a kiss on the top of Ellie’s head. Ray gave Brad a blinding smile before he led his family out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t tell me Brad isn’t a pushover for their daughter!


End file.
